Go Get Some Kaff
Characters: *Blast Off * Brawl * Geist * Onslaught * Scourge * Floodlight * Shockwave * Swindle Location: Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon Date: October 12, 2013 TP: Cult of Galvatron TP Summary: Highly skilled intelligence analyst Floodlight is... sent to get Kaff Category:Cult of Galvatron TP Category:2013 Category:Logs As Logged by Floodlight - Saturday, October 12, 2013, 8:06 PM ------------------------------------------------ Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon :This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The soulless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyielding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reassuring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. :A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. ;Contents: *Blast Off * Onslaught * Scourge * Floodlight * Swindle * Laptop Computer * NO LOAFING! sign * Decepticon Medicdroid * Recharge Station Floodlight pokes her head timidly into medbay. She is a small, unassuming Decepticon femme. If it wasn't for the purple logo featured prominently in the center of her chest, most people would never associate her with a faction known for being an "evil empire." Her head seems a little large for her body, and is protected by a bulky blue helmet. Her face is a pale violet, with big crimson optics and a small mouth. Her body is dark blue and slender, with a violet chest plate sporting a large purple Decepticon sigil. Her arms are slim and violet, with little light-purple wings. Her hands are a deep blue matching her frame, ending with long delicate fingers. Her legs are extremely long, with violet thighs and navy blue calves. Her feet are slight and blue, and point downward when she hovers in robot mode. Her overall manner is shy and unassertive, and in a large group of Decepticons she seems to quickly disappear into the background. Standing in the Medbay with Scourge, Onslaught has been having a minor conversation with him about the Cult of Galvatron. Of course, he had left word with the rest of the Combaticons to meet up with him in the Med bay.... Swindle wanders into the room, looking around. "Hm, is Plunder around?" he asks, "I heard he wanted to talk to me." He looks over at Onslaught. "Hey, boss. What's shaking?" Floodlight looks surprised as Swindle walks in past her. She looks around the room in alarm. Blast Off walks into the medbay. He hasn't seen his teammates in awhile and is actually looking forward to meeting up with them again. Of course, he'd never admit it. So the shuttleformer appears quite bored as he walks in, then nods aloofly to Onslaught and Swindle. "You wanted to see me?" he asks slowly. "Yeah, this is some neat plans we got going on, here. Have you heard of the Cult of Galvatron?" Swindle asks. Blast Off looks from swindle to Scourge, then back again. "Scourge told me that one of his Sweeps had captured a member of the cult. That was the last I've heard of it." He walks over to pur a mug of Kaff, then notices Floodlight and gives her a slight nod as well. Onslaught says, "Naturally, Blast Off...Swindle." He then looks to Swindle as he literally blurts out the topic of the meeting. "Yes, thank you Swindle," He replies Sarcastically before looking towards the doorway. "Floodlight, come on in here if you want to be repaired or listen in, I don't care....but don't hide." He then grunts and looks to Blast Off and Swindle. "Turns out this upstart named Galvatron has a little cult, and he's going to try and usurp Megatron's rule of the Decepticons. Of course, we're going to put a stop to that, aren't we?" He then chuckles. "Swindle. You are to keep your audios to your black market dealings for ammo, supplies, and other things going towards this cult, even a hint of it should be reported. Blast Off, I want you working with the Sweeps. You have a lot more firepower than they do, but they have good hunting instincts. While you're doing this, I'll have Vortex talking to this member of the cult, taking turns with Revenant to break the information out of him....." Scourge is also here, and he nods at Onslaught. "Let it be noted that Galvatron is dead, but the Cult members believe they can resurrect him using Megatron's energon as a sacrifice in some twisted ritual." He looks to Onslaught. "Indeed, and I have sent Brigand to gather what he can to set up a sting operation black market." "Yeah, Brigand's sometimes able to get his claws on some pretty neat stuff. I dunno how he does it," Swindle remarks, "But I can do my part, too. I have a few connections I could tap out for this." Blast Off nods to Onslaught and Scourge. "Understood. I took down a Quintesson ship nearly single-handedly, I'm sure some ragtag bunch of cult members will not be a problem once we find them," He scoffs. "With my sniping skills they won't last long." If Swindle's optics could get any wider, they would. "You did? That's awesome!" he says, patting Blast Off on the back. Blast Off gives Swindle a somewhat smug look as he replies, "Of course. I am the best at what I do, after all." Yep, Blast Off is as "modest" as he usually is... meaning not at all. Though if by chance Swindle is being sarcastic, it escapes him. Swindle isn't being sarcastic; he knows how good Blast Off is. It's just been awhile since the Combaticons took on anything as big as a Quintesson warship. Floodlight is here, quietly trying to avoid the notice of the bigger Combaticons. "Knock it off, you two." Onslaught retorts as he crosses his arms. "I want their base of operations and where this 'ritual' is taking place. When we find it, the second part of the plan comes into effect. In short, we're gonna wreck it." Scourge pours his own mug of Kaff, sipping at it slowly as they discuss that screwy Cult of Galvatron. While he's sipping, Geist appears out of fat air! Blast Off thinks to himself how nice it is to be part of the team again... he winds up alone -and lonely- a lot, given his space shuttle duties, so it's exciting to be planning a team hit together. But of course, the proud Combaticon just *can't* let himself show it. So he continues to act aloof, sipping from his Kaff (with a faceplate on... but somehow, he does anyway... details, details...). He is happy to ignore Floodlight if that is what she wishes. He tends to do that anyway. "Well, wrecking it will not be a problem. A few orbital bombardments from me and a stain will be all that's left of them. Or do you wish us to work more... up close and personal?" Up close and personal is less to his liking, but he can snipe while the other Combaticons move in for the closer work.... "We'll have to see when we get to that point, Blast Off. We might not even have to participate in the battle at all. And we might need Bruticus. Either way, it'll be a pincer maneuver. Scourge and his Sweeps will be hitting one side and we'll be hitting the other. The Severity of how we hit will depend upon the defenses, placement and where the stronghold is." Geist grins, holding a strange little pamphlet. "These were being distributed among the neutrals of Crystal City," he says. The leaflets are some cheap composite material, with writing on them. The entire pamphlet is a shill for the Cult of Galvatron. "It looks like they're trying to recruit new members." Floodlight opens her mouth, closes it, and wilts back, even after the pleasant nods and welcomes from the Combaticons. Onslaught blinks at Geist. "You're kidding? They have open recruitment........No, that would be too obvious." he then reads the flyer over... "It's either a recruitment drive, a joke, or some elaborate ruse," Geist replies. Blast Off nods. "I trust your judgement." And he means it- Onslaught is one of the few mechs Blast Off holds respect for... he would not deign to work for some fool. He glances over at Geist, then eyes the pamphlet as Onslaught reads it. "Cults do not often operate within the confines of logic, Onslaught," says Shockwave. When in the blazes did he even get here? Onslaught says, "That's the assumption I'm running on Shockwave." Onslaught doesn't sound surprised at Shockwave's entrance. "What do you make of this Cult of Galvatron, Shockwave?"" "They'd have to be insane to want to eradicate all Sweeps," Geist opines. Shockwave slipped in at some point - quietly listening. Soundwave isn't the only one capable of that, you know. After he finally speaks, and is drawn into the conversation, he steps past the gathering to access Trypticon's medical logs. "They are a cancer," Shockwave states, "To use a phrase gleaned from my Earth studies. Like a cancer in the medical world of the flesh creatures, it must be excised and eradicated." Type, type, type, type, "My opinion does not vary from any other in this room, I'm sure. Nor is it a new one." "My sentiments exactly," Scourge rumbles, taking another swig of his mug of Kaff. Blast Off nods a greeting courteously as Shockwave makes his entrance. The shuttleformer then finishes his mug of Kaff and walks over to get some more. However, it appears they are almost out! There were some extra supplies in the room down the hall, weren't there? He looks towards the door, considering how to replenish the supply without having to leave the room himself. He spots Floodlight again, then points imperiously to her. "You. If you would like to make yourself useful, go get some Kaff in the storage room down the hall and bring it back here." Onslaught grunts towards Shockwave. "I agree." he then ponders a moment. "Would you like to help us in this operation, Shockwave?" Floodlight eeps as she's pointed too, and nods quickly, before running off to get more Kaff. Shockwave taps a final key before lowering his arms. Straightening, he swivels his torso just enough so that he can look over at Onslaught and the others, "It is organized, then?" Sadly, Shockwave wasn't in the room when it was fully discussed. And fear not, noble Floodlight. Shockwave has no mouth, and will not be requesting more Kaff from you. Onslaught says, "Not yet, Shockwave. We are still gathering information on the cult and where its stronghold is. Some of the information may not be comepletely logical. That's why Swindle is helping." Shockwave stares. He's good at that, after all. While he's staring, he could be doing a number of things. Processing information. Arranging data. Playing solitaire. When he moves, he turns his entire body around to fully face Onslaught. "If I may be of assistance in driving this cult into extinction, then I will do so." And if he could process the emotions to enjoy it, he surely would. Floodlight runs out to get that Kaff ... Later, Floodlight comes in with spare Kaff supplies, to replace the ones almost gone in the medlab. Brawl is now in the repair bay, grumbling to himself angrily as he gets repaired by drones. Blast Off managed to avoid having to do such *mundane* work as *brewing Kaff* and now he steps over to pour himself a mug, looking aloof and above-it-all. Such common things are below someone of his stature, after all. Blast Off watches Shockwave leave and sips his Kaff, looking idly at his teammates. He is still happy to see them, yes- even Brawl, but you'd never know it from his attitude alone. He finally asks Brawl, "Are you repaired yet? I thought very little could get through that thick armor of yours..." (Unlike HIS thin armor, but he's not mentioning that...) Then he looks to Swindle. "Have you made any good deals lately? Been to...what was the place? Carbombya?... lately? What a *tasteless* name..." Brawl shouts, "It took a dozen of them, that's for sure, and I was the only mech standing." Floodlight jumps at Brawl's loud voice, almost dropping her Kaff supplies. She hurries over to put them away, surprised to see someone has already made a fresh pot with what was left. Blast Off looks over as Floodlight *finally* comes back. "What took you so long?" Then he winces- again- as Brawl continues to create far more noise than the shuttleformer likes. "...I can imagine. A dozen of what?" Floodlight says meekly, "I... I didn't know where the supplies were, sir. Swindle is the quartermaster. I had to ask someone, and no one wanted to help." She looks ready to cry. Brawl says, "Twelve guys at the bar! And bigguns, too! I think they may have been half-Guardian!" Blast Off raises an optical ridge at Floodlight, but relents a little. She is polite, at least. "Then you should come back and ask me next time... if you are not clear on something, then seek information... but be sure to finish what you start!" Though technically... she just did. He glances at Brawl. "...And how much had you been drinking by that point, I wonder?" Floodlight nods quickly. "Yessir," she says. After all, collecting information IS her speciality. Brawl shouts, "OH MECH! HALF THE BAR! And the other half went BOOOOOOOM!" Floodlight jumps as Brawl starts shouting again Blast Off gives an imperious nod back to Floodlight. "Very well. Will you joining us in our operation, then?" To Brawl, he raises an optic ridge. "You what? That sounded like you said you DRANK half the bar.... that's not possible, Brawl..." The other half going "Boom" with Brawl around does sound possible, though.... Brawl smirks. "You weren't there, Blast Off. They had some EXCELLENT high-grade..." Floodlight says in a very small voice, "If Onslaught wants it...." Blast Off shakes his head. "They must have... well, where's some for your teammates? Don't tell me you drank it all!" And he looks at the tank expectantly. Then Floodlight gets another glance. "He speaks too loudly, and YOU speak too softly! Does no one here know how to enunciate their words?" Floodlight squeaks, "Sorry!" Brawl says, "Well, yeah... sorry... I did drink most of it, and blew up the rest! I couldn't help it... they made me MAD!" "Yeahhhh, that figures," Swindle remarks. Blast Off huffs at them both, then points a finger at Brawl. "*Everything* makes you mad, Brawl. You must learn to control your temper! Look at me, I stay calm and collected no matter what.... even when I am forced to deal with unreasonable people. You would do well to acquire such skills." He then looks to Swindle. "And YOU could possibly help by finding me some fresher rechargable battery packs for my ionic blaster. I notice charges are not lasting as long as they should lately...." Brawl says, "You can take your advice to the Pit, Blast Off!" Swindle patpats Blast Off. "Eh, you tried," he says. Brawl looks angry at the suggestion. Blast Off's optics narrow and he leans in towards Brawl. "Such uncouth behavior will not get you very far with me, Brawl. Mind your manners." Then he glares at Swindle. "But what about you? Can you help with those battery packs or not?" "Oh yeah, sure," Swindle says quickly, "Coming right up." Floodlight says, "I'll go get ready to move out." Brawl says, "Like I care what you think, Boff." Floodlight heads out quickly. Blast Off looks to Swindle. "That would be very helpful." He nods to Floodlight, "That would be wise. If he calls you to action, he will have no patience for delays." Then he narrows optics at Brawl again. "My name is not "Boff". It is Blast Off. And you'd better care what I think, because this plan is partly MY idea. That makes me second-in-command here." Whether he really is or not, is debatable... but he certainly believes it! Floodlight nods, and scurries off.